


Adventuring

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Rarepair Swap, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SORRY IM LATE OH MAN I THOUGHT THE DEADLINE WAS THE TWENTY-EIGHTH!<br/>Anyway, the fill asked for Jake and Aradia exploring some ruins and it just gets too hot for shirts and binders (too hot for shorts and skirts too but thats later *wonk*). Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventuring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramember/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 


End file.
